gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
n Commader ishamel 22:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Do Not Edit This Page Without Ishamel permission "This is for the Record" History is written by the victor, history is filled with liars, If he lives and we die his truth becomes written and ours is loss. The EITC will be a hero 'cause all you need to change the world is one good life and a river of blood. His Truth is will be truth" - Commander Ishamel When you look in the eyes there was a man, it was a divine spark - Ishamel's Speech Well he's an angel alright then, But he god well Must be a Killer Angel - Ishamel 's War Speech "Retreat?, No bring the guns up, load the cannon for god sake! " - Ishamel parts when he is in the Battle " Semper Fi , We are About to Die" " No one fights alone in this glorious Battle" No Spark, No Love, No Life - Ishamel's Speech ''Early Life'' As a young lad, Ishamel Stead was born on August 20, 1720. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Henry Stead, and a mother named Julie Stead. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel played with his friend(s).But when Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during the 1630 in the war of British and Indian War and his great grandfather Married to a Beautiful Women in England after his return from the Indian Homeland and they raise one Boy, but died of a Disease and He like to hang out with his great-grandfather by Listening to his War Story.Then Ishamel Had a Sister Born in 1722 and his Sister was name Jenny Stead. Then in 1725 Ishamel Attended to a Ball with His Family and he spotted a Beautiful Girl. Then he ask her to Dance with her and she said Yes. Then Ishamel was having a Good time dancing with her and her name was Miranda Jebber. But Ishamel found his Love with her. Later on June 20, 1726 Ishamel's Girl friend Miranda Promised to Love him and never break up with her. Later Ishamel Love her and he told her that He was joining the French Army and Miranda pray for him to be Safe.. This is Ishamel's story ''Joining the French's Army While Ishamel was 15-years-old, he and his father were walking down the street when they saw some men standing in line to join the French Army. Ishamel told his father that he would be ready to join the French Army. His father said ok to his son. Later on that day, before Ishamel left for the French Base, he said, "Good-bye Father ,Mother and Sis, I'll miss you!", and hs is mother started crying and hugged her son and his Sister was crying and hug Ishamel. Then his Girlfriend started crying and hug him and said " I Wont break up with you and I Will Love you". This would change Ishamel's life. After England, Ishamel was on a ship setting sail to the French Army Base. When he got there, he saw many men there volunteering to fight against their enemy. ' The French and Japan War While in service, Ishamel was ready to fight the war against the Japanese army, under the command of a the Japanese leader. During the war at the French Base, the French General came up to Pvt. Ishamel and told him, 'Private Ishamel You have been promoted to command the whole French Army'. Then ishamel saluted to the French General And told him 'Thank you Sir.' Then, after that, ishamel went to the Head Quarter to discuss about Battle Plans. meanwhile some Japan Spies sneeked up to the guard and killed them, and went in. Ishamel saw some Spies were coming in and He Shouted 'Japan Gents let kill these Japananese'. The First Spies killed a commander, the second one stabed Ishamel in the heart and ishamel grabed a pistol and shot through the killers eye. The French Sergeant called the medic in and saw Ishamel, and he said 'I shall live Gents'. Ishamel survived after the wound. He got a purple heart. On September 3, 1739, the French and Japanese War was over. Later Ishamel retired as a French Colonel. While he was in the French Army, He was gighly Trained as a Sniper rifler. His first mission was to snipe a Japanese General, that murdered His Friend. So, Ishamel was in with Captain Mac to prepare to kill the General, but they saw that their were some convoy coming in so Ishamel aimed at the General and he took the shot at the Japanese General. The General was dead. Joining another Army called East India Trading Company Year after the War of France and Japan. Ishamel went to a island called Port Royal, and saw some men going into Fort Charles. Ishamel went in and saw some men training by a man named Johnny Coaleaston. While he was training some men after that talked with Ishamel to let Ishamel join the East India Trading Company, and Ishamel accepted in to join. Then Ishamel got a promotion to a sergeant of the Black Guard. The Paradoxain War Later in June 1744 Ishamel knew that the Paradoxian war had begun. Ishamel was ready to fight the Paradoxian Army. Later while at sea, Ishamel saw some Paradoxian ships coming in fast and they fired a cannon at Ishamel. Ishamel couldn't move Because his Legs were Broken .. Then the Paradox jumped aboard to capture Ishamel and send him away to a pow camp. Prisoner of War Ishamel was captured and sent to a prison camp by the Paradox and met some men from EITC. Later that night Ishamel escaped with some 20 men of the Black Guard and he retured to Port Royal. He read some papers and he was shocked that 20 men of Co. Black Guard were murdered by a Paradoxian man named Francis Chiphawk and a man name Lawrence Daggerpaine. Ishamel then took revenge on the men who murdered his friends. Back in the Service Ishamel returned to the Black Guard and went to Fort Charles with some groups from the Black Guard and they saw some Paradoxian men invading Fort Charles. While Ishamel defended the fort with some men under command by Sven Daggersteel, Ishamel defended them and the Paradoxian men were losing. Then Ishamel and his group won the battle of Fort Charles. Special Forces Ishamel joined a Special Forces group by a man who was at Fort Charles, named Lt. Sven Daggersteel, who was under command of Special Forces and accepted to do some recon missions. Sven then promoted Ishamel to be a Lt. too of the Special Forces. The War is Over On September 16, 1744, Ishamel heard that the war was over, and that the Paradox surrendered, and Ishamel was thrilled to hear the news. Married After the War Ended Ishamel Return to England and He saw Miranda and then Miranda Hug him so Hard and Ishamel Said" I Miss you Miranda and I love you So Much" and Miranda smilie and said" I love you Ishamel Stead".. Then they started walking down in the Street and then Ishamel Knee down in front of her and said " Miranda Jebber will you Married Me". But Miranda Started Jumping on Ishamel and said Yes to Him. On January 23, 1730 They got Married on that day and then they bought a House at The Mansion in Port Royal and they have 7 children and 1 dog at the Mansion. But Miranda and Ishamel Still Love each other for a Month. Demoted While trying to retake Kingshead, Ishamel captured it for the EITC, then later Ishamel got punished by King George by not asking for permission to do a mission. Ishamel was demoted to be a Sergeant once again. The Third Civil War Ishamel found out that the rebel's leader declared war on the EITC. Ishamel was ready to fight, and Sven promoted Ishamel to a Captain, then Commander. Later Ishamel and Sven were doing a mission at kingshead, when pirates raided. Ishamel was wounded, and Sven took him to a safe place and earned Ishamel a Medal Of Honor. Adopted Ishamel was upset about his family being murdered by someone, then, a man named Roger Decksteel found him and adopted him into Roger's Family. The Assassination of Lawrence Daggerpaine Ishamel had a memory when he was serving the French Army. On December 24, 1732, before Christmas for the enemies, Ishamel was a recon French sniper with a boss named Captain Mac, who helped him to assassinate a man who murdered his French friend at the battle of Spain. When Ishamel arrived on the top of the building to assassinate Lawrence Daggerpaine. When Ishamel was ready to kill him his boss Mac got in position to help him. Then suddenly a boom came from his boss Mac. Mac was ok but he couldnt move his leg. Then Ishamel ran up to Mac and grabed him. Later they tried to escape from lawrence's men. Ishamel saw some crew. His boss said "Lieuantant we will sniper those Cowards". Then Ishamel took the shot then, they were all dead. Then Ishamel and his boss went back to their Base. Ishamel hadn't heard from his boss Mac, then he heard that Mac retired, and died on 1743, before the Paradoxian War. A Daughter Born''' When Ishamel was walking with his lovely wife Miranda in the streets of Port Royal, his wife Miranda felt that her water was broke, so Ishamel escorted her to a doctor. Later Ishamel was in the waiting room, While Clarie was in the operation, then a doctor came out and talked to ishame.l " Congrats Mr. Decksteel, it's a girl! ". Ishamel was happy and went in to see his wife Miranda. He saw his lovely wife holding a child in her arm, he went over to see his wife and his new daughter. His wife Miranda told Ishamel "what should we name her Ishamel?" and Ishamel told her, "we will call her Maddie Decksteel". Miranda said "that's a lovely name for a girl", So Maddie Decksteel was born on November 30, 1744. A Son Born On Febuaray 20, 1745 When Ishamel was in the service, he recived a letter from Miranda and he found out that Miranda was haivng another child. So Ishamel took a Month off of work and went back to Port Royal to Take care of His Lovely Wife and his Daughter. But Next Week when Miranda was Cooking, Suddenly She fell to the ground and shouted for Ishamel. Then Ishamel pick her up and carried her to the Doctor. Later after 2 Hour in the Waiting Room. The Doctor came and said" Congrarts Mr. Decksteel it's a Boy". Then He went in to see his New Son holding in Miranda's Arm. Miranda Said " What Should we name him" and Ishamel said " We will call him Joseph Decksteel". Miranda said " That a Beautiful Name for him" and Later they took his Lovely Boy to Home and Joseph Decksteel was born on that Day. Divorce On June 16, 1745 Ishamel return to his Home. He saw there was nobody in the house and he read the letter from Miranda. "Dear Ishamel, I Am Sorry this wasn't going to work out but it's time for me to leave you with James and the kids. But, I just want you know that soon as possible. For that I am sorry. Sincerely, Miranda" So Ishamel got upset with Miranda and they were divorced on that day after the war was over. Another Love While Ishamel was walking in the street, he saw another love on this Beautiful London day while she was walking with her family. While the Bully came and hit the Girl's book down to the ground and Ishamel grabed the bully and beat him out. Then He pick up her book and they talk to each other and the girl's name was Elizabeth O'Hara. So Ishamel took her out on the date and they enjoyed it. But they were divorced a week ago. He found another girl for him and her name was Grace Wildscarlett. So Ishamel Went to her and ask her out and she accepted it, Months ago Later Ishamel and Grace were walking down the Street and finally Ishamel proposed Her and she accepted it. The Good News While Ishamel was Station at Camp Grace, he recieve a letter from his Wife and here it Said " Dear My Lovely Husband, I've bring the Good News to you that The Doctor said that I'm having a Child Since, Your Lovely Wife Grace. So ishamel was Very Happy that he was going to be a Father Again. The Invasion of Maui On September 15, 1744, Captain Ishamel had recieve a Letter from his Old Friend Name Christopher Ironshot and here it said " Dear Old Friend, I Christopher Ironshot would like you to assistant us at this island call Maui and we need your forces to help us, cause we are on low, supply and Soldiers. Please help us I Beg you Old Friend. Since, Lt.General Christopher Ironshot and Ishamel will prepare to help him. Wounded????? While he was at Maui, he was in a Meeting with General Ironshot. Sudden They were under attack by a Large forces of Africa's Militia. Once he ordered the soldiers and said" SOLDIERS PICK YOUR TARGET AND KILL THEM ALL!". After the Longest Battle in 5 Hour, a Sniper took a Aim on Ishamel's Shoulder and took a Shot. But Ishamel Survive because The Bullet spread apart of his Muscle. So the Doctor told Him that he must rested from it or He will Died. So Captain ishamel was heading back to England to rested from the wounded. Triva Ishamel 's Nickname was Known as the " Killer Angel" because he was killing alot of Spanish soldiers at Kingshead. He is about 23 years old in this game He has been in Company Guard, Co. Black Guard, The King's Marines, Co. Special Forces, British Eitc Military, British Black Guard, Co. Mercenaries and, Beckett's Elites. He always carries a Pistol with him, just incase for a fight. He used to serve in the Eitc First Divison under command of Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel as Member of the First Brigade. He have 13 Medals in His Cabients at his Home in England. Ishamel's favorite gun is the Steel Gun because he always use it for the battles. Ishamel has been to England, France, Spain, Port Royal, Tortuga, The Colonies, Pennsylavnia and Padres Del Fuego. He studies battle plans and battle maps for battles, just incase. He is still Planning on the Assault on Three Rebellion Leaders Maria Stormrattle, Sergeant Steel and Isaiah Avaricia. He is the squad leader known as The Killer Angels He always uses a military knife to stab intruders in his Home, while he is on his day off from work. My Family Henry Stead - ( Father ) Angel Stead - ( Mother ) Jenny Stead But now Plankwrecker- ( Sister) Grace " The Queen" Stead - ( Wife) John Stead ( Great Grand Father ) Peter Plankwrecker( Ishamel's brother in law) My Friends and CO- Workers Johnny Coaleaston (Ishamel's Second Boss ) Johnny Goldtimbers (Ishamel's Boss) James Swordmenace (Ishamel's Royal Navy Friend ) Lord Mallace (Ishamel's old EITC friend) Ryan Blademonk ( Ishamel's Third Boss) Sven Daggersteel ( Ishamel's Fourth Boss) Charles ( Ishamel's Royal Navy Friend) Sam Seavane ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Nate Blastmenace ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Mark Ironskull ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Category:Fan Stories